


Podfic of From the Ashes by msraven

by griffing07



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Backstory, Clint Needs a Hug, Get Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Secret Relationship, Slow Build, booksmart!Clint, covertly!smartClint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffing07/pseuds/griffing07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint finally meets the infamous Phil Coulson about an hour after arriving at HQ. It doesn't go well.</p>
<p>An AU backstory of how Clint meets Phil and how they learn to tolerate, trust, desire, and love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic of From the Ashes by msraven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msraven/gifts).
  * Inspired by [From the Ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/694243) by [msraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msraven/pseuds/msraven). 



<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/78sc5bexz6jbk8a/From_the_ashes_by_msraven.mp3> Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> longest podfic I have done to date so please comment and tell me how I did i'd really appreciate it and will give you virtual cookies!


End file.
